


Forbidden pleasure

by Midnight_Sorrow



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, im sorry, this is so bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 07:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10485171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Sorrow/pseuds/Midnight_Sorrow
Summary: It all started with that look across the stage and Sunggyu knew that he was screwed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have remade my story because the old one sucked so here is the new one enjoy! Also english isn't my first language so it might have a few (alot) grammar mistakes. 
> 
> ~Midnight_Sorrow~
> 
> PS:You can also find me on asianfanfics.com with the same username ^^

They won, they finally fucking won. All that training and hard work had finally paid of. After nearly a whole year of release after release that had flopped they finally reached what they all had been fighting for. Sunggyu was high of the win so high and up in the clouds. At his side Hoya was crying and Sunggyu himself can feel the tears welling up in his eyes when he says his speach. When he looks at his side towards his memebers he feels so proud he closes his eyes and thanks whoever made this happen. When he opens his eyes again they meet Woohyun's and Sunggyu feels his heart beating faster. He thinks nothing of it. 

 

They pile up in the van all still shouting out cheers and singing from their hearts. The van is hot and they are all sweaty and stinky but he is to high on the adrenaline so he doesn't care. Their winning song is blasting through the speakers in the van and Sunggyu feels like he can finally let out a breath, the one breath he had been holding since before they performed their song. It had been so nerve wrecking when the MC had annoced them as 1 of the 3 nomines for the winner. The fact that they had been up against Sistar and Leessang and they still won had made this win so much more fantastic. 

 

Sunggyu can't help but sing along when everybody starts to sing and he thinks this is the first time in a long time that he really feels like it was all worth it. Sunggyu looks at his side where Woohyun is smiling and singing loudly and Sunggyu can't help but smile. Their eyes meet and this time Sunggyu feels something, something electric rushing between them and he's caught of guard at the way Woohyun smiles back at him. There is a glint in Woohyun's eyes that Sunggyu has never seen before and he quickly looks away feeling strange but scarly it doesn't make him uncomfortble. 

 

When the van pulls over just outside their dorm Sunggyu feels the adrenaline slowly going out of his system and all of a sudden he feels tired and just purely exhausted. Everyone collpses on the floor in their livingroom and Sunggyu even though he's so tired can't sleep if he's all sweaty and gross. 

 

"Guys im showering first so you have to play rock, paper and scissor about who gets to use it after me." There is a chorous of groans from everyone else but Sunggyu completely ignores it and walks into Woohyun's and his shared room. He is so busy trying to find clean clothes in their catastrophe of a room that he doesn't hear the door opening. 

 

"I'll shower with you." It's without a doubt Woohyun. 

 

Sunggyu truns his head towards the door and gives Woohyun a funny look.

 

"Excuse me?" 

 

"Oh come on it's not like we haven't shared before." Sunggyu is about to say something snappy back when Woohyun abruptly turns around and closes the door with a kinda loud bang. Sunggyu sighs officaly giving up on even trying to come up with an argument. He grabs his clothes and quickly heads to their bathroom. 

 

Woohyun is already in the shower when Sunggyu opens the door and for some remarkable reason he feels nervous and strangely self-consious. He takes a long breath before he undresses and steps inside the shower where Woohyun is standing. He tries to keep his eyes from wandering but when you got someone who is as attractive as Woohyun close to you it's hard to look away. 

 

Sunggyu turns around when Woohyun caughts him staring and he feels his entire face heat up. He self-consciously hugs himself when he feels eyes burning his back. It's quiet for a while and Sunggyu is finally starting to relax when he feels Woohyun's presence behind him and he jumps when he feels Woohyun's hands on his shoulders. 

 

"You're so tense hyung." 

 

Sunggyu feels a shiver go down his spine when Woohyun's lips brushes against his neck. Sunggyu swallows hard and clenches his fist when Woohyun hands starts exploring his hips. He without realising it himself leans his head back against Woohyun's shoulder. Sunggyu gasps when Woohyun lips attaches to his neck and turns his head more to give Woohyun more space. Woohyun's lips explore his neck and Sunggyu worries for a few seconds that he might leave a mark, but it's really hard to actually give a fuck about that when it feels so good and you're so horny becuase you haven't gotten some in a while. 

 

Sunggyu's breath quickens when Woohyun's hands strokes down his stomach and he let's out a sharp breath when Woohyun's hand grips him just where he wants it. He let's a loud groan and prays to god that no one heard him, shit this is a suprise and shit is it a nice one. Woohyun's hand strokes his cock just right and he struggles to keep his voice down when Woohyun's pace quickens. 

 

"Gosh" 

 

"Feels good?" Woohyun's hand quickens on his cock and Sunggyu legs wobbles. "Yeah, so good, feels so good Woohyun." He whines and Sunggyu feels the smirk against his skin when Woohyun presses his lips against his cheek. 

 

Sunggyu moans in suprise when Woohyun suddenly walks them forward and he gasps against the cold glass door when Woohyun presses him up against it. He whines patheticaly when Woohyun's removes his hand from his cock and Woohyun shushes him. His fists clenches against the glass door when he hears Woohyun drop to his knees behind him. Woohyun's fingers is tracing patterns across his back and Sunggyu shivers at the feeling. He automatically pushes his ass towards Woohyun but Woohyun grips his hips and pushes him back towards the glass door. 

 

"I'd love to rim you baby but we ain't got time for that." Woohyun nips at a patch of skin and Sunggyu whines. Gosh he never saw himself as loud, whiny and desperate but this is beyond anything that he has ever experienced. It's new and so diffrent but it's the best thing he has felt in such a long time. It's like Woohyun has known his body forever, he knows every part of him that's sensitive and use it to his advantage.

 

He shivers when Woohyun licks a stripe up his back stopping just under his ear where he nips at his earlobe. Sunggyu leans his head on Woohyun's shoulder and one of his hands comes up to curl in Woohyun's hair. Woohyun's breath is hitting his cheek and Sunggyu feels the sudden urge to kiss him, so he does. It's filthy and so wet and everything he ever wanted. Woohyun kisses like he sings with passion and Sunggyu feels it all the way down to his toes. Woohyun's teeth bites his bottom lip and Sunggyu feels his legs starting to shake his whole body is on fire and Woohyun's kisses is just adding to the fire burning inside him. 

 

So distracted by the kisses, Sunggyu doesn't notice when Woohyun grabs the lube discreetly placed behind all their shampoo and conditioner bottles. He lets out a sharp hiss when Woohyun finger strokes down between his cheeks putting pressure on his entrance. Sunggyu let's out a moan when Woohyun's finger pushes inside him. 

 

"You wanna continue?" Woohyun asks his hand rubbing soothingly against Sunggyu's hip. 

 

Sunggyu nods and pushes his ass back towards Woohyun finger. Woohyun smirks and pushes his finger deeper, his finger crooking upwards. Sunggyu has to bite his lip to keep from moaning to loud. Sunggyu's back arches and his hand tightens in Woohyun's hair and Woohyun moans at the action.

 

Sunggyu feels his inside burning and he gasps in pleasure when Woohyun pushes a second finger in his fingers putting pressure on his prostate. 

 

"Gosh, can i fuck you baby?"

 

"Yes, please." Sunggyu moans out his fingers untangling from Woohyun's hair. He supports his hands against the wall and arches his back. Woohyun smirks at the sight and thursts his fingers harder inside of him.  
Sunggyu takes a deep breath when he feels the tip of Woohyun's cock press slightly against his rim. 

 

"You ready?" Woohyun whispers his lips grazing Sunggyu's ear slightly. 

 

Sunggyu nods and supports himself against the wall when he hears the bottle of lube being opened. His breath gets caught in his throat when he feels the tip of Woohyun cock push inside of him. He clenches his hand and throws his head back letting out a loud whine when Woohyun sucks on a patch of skin on his neck. The sting is there but it's nothing compared to the pleasure surging through his body. 

 

"Yes!" 

 

Woohyun's hands grips his hips tighter and when his cock pushes in further Sunggyu can't keep in the loud moan that escapes his lips. The tight squeeze around his cock feels amazing and Woohyun presses up against Sunggyu's back the final centimeters of his cock pushing inside. He moans at the feeling and hides a pleased smile on the back of Sunggyu's neck. Sunggyu feels it and let's out a small laugh that gets caught in his throat when Woohyun presses his hips against Sunggyu's ass his cock pressing deep inside of him. 

 

Woohyun's hands strokes down Sunggyu's back and stops when it reaches Sunggyu's ass he gives his ass a light smack and Sunggyu screws his eyes shut at the feeling. Woohyun chuckles satisfied at Sunggyu's reaction.  
"You like that?" Woohyun whispers in his ear. Sunggyu nods and let's out a whine when Woohyun slides out and thrusts in harder his hips stilling when Sunggyu pushes his ass back towards him. 

 

Sunggyu lets out a frustrated growl and grabs Woohyun's hip to push him against him again but Woohyun grabs his hand and walks them forward until both of them are completely pressed up against the glass door. The action causes Woohyun's cock to slip in further. Both of them moan out their voices way to loud for the small cramped bathroom with walls way to thin. 

 

"Come on move!" Sunggyu rasps his arms currently crossed above him his ass pushing back against Woohyun's hips. 

 

Woohyun takes a deep breath behind him. His eyes flutter when he feels Woohyun pushing into him harder and faster, his whole body feels like it's on fire. Woohyun's cock presses hard into his prostate and Sunggyu has never felt anything like this before. Everything is new and diffrent but it's so good and he feels a sense of relief and contentment that it's Woohyun that he's doing this with. It's his best friend, Sunggyu feels his heart beating faster at the thought. Sunggyu uncrosses his arms and grips the hand that's bracing itself on the wall in front of him. His legs are shaking and he feels the need to hold something that can steady him and Woohyun has always  
been the one to keep him up on his feet even on his worst days. 

 

Woohyun interlaces their fingers and Sunggyu grips hard he's afraid that he's hurting him but Woohyun presses an reassuring kiss on his cheek. The pace of Woohyun's thursting turns erractic and Sunggyu feels himself nearing his stomach clenches and he reaches down to grip his leaking cock. He's so close and he clenches his ass when Woohyun's cock presses in all the right places. 

 

"God, so good Woohyunie." Sunggyu whines his hand moving fast on his cock. 

 

Woohyun laughs breathlessly and his hand covers Sunggyu's hand that's currently stroking his cock. Their hands move fast on his cock and Sunggyu's voice rises in pitch when he feels his orgasm nearing. He tries to muffle his scream by biting his lip when he comes but the pleasure is to much and a scream escapes his lips when he orgasms his whole body shaking his finger clawing at the wall. Woohyun moans at the sight and he braces his hands against the wall on each side of Sunggyu and he thrusts his hips harder and faster. Sunggyu lets out a whine feeling over sensitive so much that he fears that he'll lose his balance but Woohyun presses against him hard when he comes his come painting his insides white. 

 

"Gosh baby, that was- " Woohyun is at loss for words and Sunggyu laughs breathlessly. 

 

"Yeah i know." Sunggyu whispers. 

 

Sunggyu gasps and shudders when Woohyun's cock slips out of him. He turns around to face Woohyun leaning back against the wall to catch his breath.  
"Worn you out have i?" Woohyun smirks and Sunggyu snorts his arms lightly pushing Woohyun chest. Woohyun only stumbles back a bit. 

 

"Don't flatter yourself." Woohyun only smirks at him and Sunggyu shakes his head. 

 

"We really should get cleaned up." 

 

Woohyun laughs and grips Sunggyu arm pulling him towards him. Sunggyu's hand presses against Woohyun's chest to steady himself. Woohyun looks into his eyes and suddenly Sunggyu feels shy he can't quite meet them. Woohyun smiles and nudges his head with his, Sunggyu shyly glances at him and Woohyun leans down to press a light kiss on his lips. Sunggyu's hand rests lighly on his shoulder and Woohyun wraps an arm around his waist.  
Sunggyu pushes him away afraid that the kiss will lead to something again. Woohyun sadly pouts but Sunggyu ignores him instead focusing on getting himself thoroughly cleaned. It's quiet for a while the only noise being the water hitting the floor. But it's comfortable it doesn't feel weird and Sunggyu feels a sense of happiness from it. The only reason he hadn't made a move earlier being the fact that he's been scared shitless about it ruining the friendship they have built up these past years and he would never forgive himself if he somehow fucked it all up. It took them so long to finally be able to speak to each other without shouting at each other. Still he feels slightly uneasy as he has no idea what's going on in Woohyun's head. It must be something other wise he wouldn't have made the first move towards something more than what they already were before this happened. 

 

Sunggyu shakes his head when he feels his thoughts wandering to far inside his head. He feels unsure of what's to come and what's going to happen with them now. He stares at the towel in his hand and he quickly dries himself suddenly feeling kinda weird. He doesn't know what the feeling is in his stomach but he feels queasy and he finishes getting dressed before Woohyun and instead of waiting he hurries of to his room. He sighs at the mess he's met with when he walks into their shared room but he feels zero intrest in cleaning it only wanting to sleep they have a long day tomorrow and he and Woohyun probably will have to talk. He lies down in his bed and closes his eyes feeling exhaustion taking over his body. He briefly wonders why Woohyun takes so long until he finally feels sleep taking over him. 

 

Sunggyu is half-asleep when he hears the door to the room open. He pretends to sleep while listening to the sound of Woohyun walking around in the room, probably trying to find clean clothes to sleep in. The noise stops after a while and he sighs in relief, seems like Woohyun finally found clothes to sleep in. 

 

Sunggyu's heart races when he feels his bed dip right beside him. He closes his eyes further shut in hope that sleep will take over him but it doesn't instead he feels the covers being removed and Woohyun lying down beside him. Sunggyu hold his breath, 

 

"I know you're awake." Woohyun whispers. 

 

Sunggyu turns around to face him. "Yeah i am" Sunggyu looks at him and Woohyun sighs his hand playing with a feather from the pillow he's lying on. 

 

"Come here" Sunggyu stares at the open arms infront of him and thinks for about three seconds before he curls up against Woohyun. He hadn't thought about how afraid he was to fuck this all up until now.

 

"Shit" he says Woohyun laughs and covers them both with the blanket "yeah shit is right." Woohyun's voice is shaky and Sunggyu himself let's out a equally shaky breath. "I don't want to lose you" he eventally says and Woohyun looks at him and Sunggyu can't read his eyes which is something he always can. "i don't want to lose you either." Sunggyu smiles and nuzzles further into him. Woohyun's hands has started to run through his hair and Sunggyu closes his eyes his body slightly shaking with nerves. When he opens his eyes again Woohyun is much closer to him and Sunggyu in an act of bravery leans forward to press a kiss on Woohyun's lips. It's a soft, light and short kiss but it means more than the kisses shared in the bathroom and Sunggyu laughs in embarrassment at the memory. 

 

"Promise nothing will change." 

 

Woohyun's voice is so quiet and scared and Sunggyu suddenly feels the need to ressure him that nothing has to change. His hand finds Woohyun's and he interlocks their pinkies together and he pushes his thumb against Woohyun's "i promise" he whispers and leans forward to press kiss on Woohyun's cheek. Woohyun smiles at him and Sunggyu sighs in relief he slings an arm around Woohyun's waist and burries his face in Woohyun's neck.  
"Let's sleep we can talk about this tomorrow." 

 

Sunggyu lies awake until he hears the steady breathing and when he knows Woohyun's fully asleep he lets sleep take over him. 

 

Tomorrow they'll talk. Tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> And after nearly a week i'm finally finished.  
> It was suppossed to be a pwp but that didn't happen it starts like one but then i added the fluff and yeah other stuff.  
> Well i hope you enjoyed it and please comment and subscribe  
> ~Midnight_Sorrow~


End file.
